Bapos (Wedding Short Story)
by lightbulb1010
Summary: Movie stars Bella Swan and Edward Cullen are about to tie the knot! See how their perfect day runs before they are able to say 'I do'. This is a short story (one chapter with multiple povs) that you can read if you have read my first book: Behind a Pair of Sunglasses. It's just a bit of a 'filler-up' for when the 2nd one comes out! Enjoy!


**Wedding: The Morning**

**Bella**

"This has got to be the most exciting thing happening in a long time!" Alice, my nearly-sister-in-law squealed. She was good at that, squealing.

"Hey!" Rose, my other nearly-sister-in-law protested. "What about me, giving birth to twins? I thought that would be pretty 'exciting' miss god mother of the year!" She scolded the little pixie-like lady.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh shush it, Rosalie! I love Blue and Gray with all my heart, just as much as Mel, but come on! Edward getting married? To a girl? While we're still alive? I thought the day would never come!"

"You make it sound like he was terrible before meeting me," I frowned. Hey, it was my future husband they were insulting here. I had to stand up for him. It's in the rulebook, I'm sure.

Smiling, Alice continued. "Well I wouldn't say terrible. Just hard to handle," I smacked her thigh. Alice was driving her car with me riding shotgun and Rosalie behind me. Next to her, in a baby seat was little Melody Grace. She was 23 months old as Rose would say (for normal people: she's 2 years old) and as bright as ever. Little Mel lived up to her name completely as she hummed along to Ba Ba Black Sheep and Twinkle Twinkle Little Star like a pro.

"I mean look at Emmett," Rosalie said. "He went from girl to girl and then woman to woman before finally meeting me. Then he first blew it by assuming I was easy, but after making him sweat for a while that dumb head of his figured out that he kind of liked me. And look now, a marriage and 3 kids later, we're here. Men just need a little push from time to time. They all do,"

"Jasper didn't," Alice gushed. She and cowboy Whitlock got married last winter. No baby from them yet, they were first looking into some bigger homes before planning any of that. I know Alice was waiting for me to get pregnant so our kids would be around the same age. I just knew it. It's just such an Alice thing to want.

"Right. Jasper was the perfect man when you found him, without any flaws that you wanted to get rid off if you wanted," Rosalie tutted sarcasticly. "Believe me Alice, as a woman that has been married for over 7 and a half years, you're gonna wanna fix some stuff," She quirked an eyebrow at me. "Take notes,"

I giggled. A trip to the hairdressers has never been this entertaining.

Edward would be getting ready with the guys and the twins. They promised they'd send us a picture of Blue and Gray in their little tuxes, but I wasn't sure if we were going to get it.

Walking into the salon, the lady helped us in and started immediately. We were running a bit late. This happens when ones dog doesn't want to cooperate, one is a mother of 3 and the other newly engaged to the most handsome man alive.

Well, not newly engaged. It had been around 6 months now and we were finally ready to do it. The day after Edward had proposed, the media had blown up.

Every news or media platform was talking about us. Edward and Bella. Bella and Edward. Twitter was blowing up with #Belward. Some messages sweet, others a bit.. disturbing. But all the less, I kind of liked the attention, it felt nice to feel noticed and popular seeing as I hadn't been most of my life, but I'm sure that feeling will stop soon.

Our hair was done, our make-up set and we had picked up our dresses. Dress shopping had been a bit of an internal struggle for me. I wanted my mom there, but seeing how she reacted at the news of Edward and I getting married, I decided not to. So I asked Esme, Rosalie and Alice to come with. I'm not sure how she will be at the wedding, but I didn't have the heart (or maybe guts) not to invite her.

With their help I had picked out the right dress; a mermaid fit with a sweet heart neckline and a vail that hung all the way to my lower back. Esme had even gifted me a nice headpiece to attache the vail onto. Esme and I nearly cried, Alice's eyes were watering and Rosalie was full-on bawling, but that might have been the hormones as she was on her last trimester with the twins.

"All done?" Alice asked. I nodded and checked my phone for our to-do list.

1) Get hair done 08:30

2) Get make-up done 09:45

3) Pick up dresses 11:00

4) Call guys if ready (ask for baby picture)

5) Call Jasper if Emmett is behaving

6) Check venue for last details

7) Get to venue

8) Get ready in dress and shoes

9) Make someone pass notes between Edward and I (just to be cute)

10) Get married!!

I chuckled as I read it. I wrote this last night when I was very sleep deprived from wedding planning, scene rehearsals and baby sitting, so it wasn't the best list.

"Yes, I just want to call the guys and ask how everythings going. I swear if they're not even dressed yet.."

**Morning : ****Edward**

"And that's another 10 points for Eddie and Blue!" Emmett announced through a bottomless plastic cup.

I was lifting baby Blue in my arms as if I were playing airplane with him and cheered. "Yay! Say you suck, uncle Jasper! Uncle Edward is the best! Pew pew!" I picked up his little fist and pretended to point finger guns at his twin and my best friend.

Jasper was doing the same with baby Gray, holding him in front of his chest and made him throw the ball onto the pool table.

"Wait until we use our secret weapon!" He prosclaimed. Gray babbled along as if joining in on the banter.

"What secret weapon?" I asked as I sat Blue down on the edge of the table, without letting go of course. "Gray's shit diaper? Cause I think I just found another one," I said, sniffing Blue's butt.

Emmett groaned. "Can one of you help me? I can't do both at the same time," he mumbled. Jasper got up and followed Emmett who had taken Blue from my arms.

It was weird seeing Emmett all grown up. He is so different now since he had his babies. Mel and him are best buddies and he will be a great rolemodel for his sons.

Three kids.. _few_. I don't think I'd be able to handle those. Bella would though. Bella would be the best mom in the world and that's even after considering my own mother!

We had picked up the suits two hours ago and were having a short drink. Well, it was supposed to be short, but then we saw the pool table and couldn't resist.

Blue and Gray woke up from their naps and started getting fussy, so the uncles had to take over; daddy Emmett wasn't having any of it anymore.

My phone started buzzing and checking the ID it was my beautiful bride to be. "Hello Beautiful," I picked up.

"Smooth. Hi handsome," She answered back. "I was just.. checking in if you were on schedule and had everything I asked you to get?" She asked. I know Bella told me she wasn't nervous when I asked her last night, but I could hear it in her voice right now that everything was starting to get to her a little. "You picked up the clothes right?"

"Yes darling. We've got the suits all ready to wear, Jasper has the rings, Emmett has the clothes for the babies and that means we're all set," I finished the last of my alcohol free beer as I saw the guys walk back to the table.

"Okay, good. That's good," Bella said, trying to calm herself.

"Bells, don't worry alright? Everything will be alright and it will all go perfectly to plan, okay? Just relax and enjoy your girl day!"

**Evening****: Edward**

When we got there, it was like everyone had something to do, except for me. I just sat there, in my chair, looking at everyone walk by, getting ready or telling others to do so.

I just sat. My tux was on and fit like a glove, Carmen really found us a good place for it. Jasper and Emmett were my witnesses and Rose, Alice and Bella's friend Leah are Bella's bridesmaids. She didn't want a maid of honor, because 'It would only start unnessesery discussion's she had said.

At first I wasn't really happy to have Jacob Black at our wedding, but Bella insisted and argued that she couldn't _not _invite Leah and if she invited Leah than she had to invite Jacob. It was only logical, she said. Luckily I didn't have to look at him, I could just stare at my girl the whole day and night.

"Ready Edward?" My fathers voice broke through the thick haze of my thoughts.

I nodded and wiped my sweaty palms onto my pants. "Yes. Very much,"

**Evening: ****Bella**

"Get that fucking thing out of my hair, Alice or so help me, I will rip out your bangs!" I screeched. Alice Whitlock had managed to completely knot my hairbrush into my hair as she wanted to try a new technique she had seen on Instagram.

"I'm trying!" She screamed. We must've looked insane together like this. Me with a hairbrush in my hair, Alice behind me, trying to get it out and Rosalie just sitting there, enjoying the show. "I can"t believe it didn't work," she pouted.

"Did you _have _to try that stupid thing out right on my wedding day?" I sobbed. I wasn't allowed to cry or otherwise my make-up would be ruined and Rose would be furious.

"I'm sorry! I thought it might look good!"

"Ladies, ladies," Esme's voice broke our bickering apart. "What seems to be the problem here?" Always the mediator in a conflict.

"Esme..?" I whined and let out a big pout. "Alice ruined my _haairr.._" I sounded like a two-year-old who didn't get their way, but honestly the real situation was much worse that just that.

"Oh what did she - OH! Oh my.. yes, let's um. Oh God. Let's help you out, huh my dear?" She took Alice's spot and began gently pulling strands of hairs from the brush to slowly free me.

It took my nearly-mother-in-law a tad more than half an hour, but she saved my ass - and Alice's bangs. "Thank you!" We cheered as she left the room again.

Staring at the full length mirror I dreamily sighed. It took a lot of time, but I finally could look at myself in the mirror and admit to myself that I was beautiful. Rose came up behind me and stroked my now super soft hair. Alice had woven little white flowers into my dark brown hair and the contrast looked gorgeous. I absolutely loved it.

Edward would be wearing a light grey suit while his groomsmen would wear the same but a shade darker with a dark blue tie while his would be baby blue, like the flowers in my bouquet.

A soft knock on the door made us turn away from the mirror. My dad stood there, all dressed up in his own suit and his jaw lax. "Bella," He sighed looking at me with welled up tears in his eyes. "You look beautiful, princess," He kissed my head, carefull not to smudge my headpiece and smiled. "It's time. You ready?"

I nodded and took his hand. "So ready,"

Rose and Alice gave me a quick hug before both dissapearing out of the room. I could hear the music start to play and my stagefright was acting up again. I don't know if I can do this..

"Breathe, Bella. Breathe. It's alright," My dad comforted me. I was actually surprised he knew me well enough to know what my panic attacks looked like. "Everything will be perfect,"

The doors opened and he slowly but surely lead me down the aisle. I saw all of our friends and family sitting beside one another, smiling or crying. Leah waved at me and Jake came closer to her to see me. He smiled while pulling his new lover closer to him. Leah kissed Jake's hand as she watched me walk by.

Edward was standing still as if he were in shock. His mouth was open and his brilliant green eyes wide. I blushed at the looks he was giving me.

The last row was where Esme, Carlisle and my sulking mom and my dad sat. I leaned down to kiss them both on their cheek and turned back to my dad. "Well done picking this one, Bells," He whispered. "I love you," He kissed my cheek.

"Love you too, daddy," I whispered back. He went to sit next to Carlisle on the first row and I took Edwards' outstretched hand. This was it. The big moment. Staring at Edward only made me wonder more what he was thinking of.

**Evening: ****Edward**

Oh my God, she's beautiful. She's all mine after tonight. I'm so lucky. I can't believe I'm marrying her. Can't believe she ever agreed to do this.

When the solemniser asked everyone to sit back down I took the liberty of all the noise to whisper in her ear. "Blink twice if you're here against your will,"

She bit her lip trying to contain her laugh, but she couldn't stop her smile coming through. Oh how I love her.

"We are gathered here today, to bind these two beautiful souls to become one together. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen. Are you ready?"

We nodded and grabbed eachothers hands. "I was informed you both had your own vows written?"

Bella nodded and I mumbled a small yes. Bella got hers handed by Rose who was behind her and Emmett gave me mine. "Bella, why don't you start?" The solemniser advised.

"Yes. Of course. Sure," She was nervous. Bella didn't like speaking in front of groups of people, even though she is an actress. "Edward. It's simple really. You are the love of my life. When I met you, my life was a mess. I didn't take care of myself correctly, didn't care for my own emotions and mental health instead focusing all of my energy in trying to please others. When you showed me it should and also could be different, I'll admit, I was a bit unsure. After all, I only met you one minute before that," I chuckled along with the guests. "But I'm glad I did take that risk because look where it's brought me. A new family with sisters, brothers, nieces and nephews and most of all you brought me a life long friend, confidant and bodyguard. I love you Edward and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together,"

A small applause erupted from the people who weren't already wiping away tears from all the sappyness that was just dripping from us.

"Wow," I sighed. "If I knew you had that prepared, I would've asked to go first," I joked making everyone including Bella laugh. Her tears dropped from her eyes and she wiped them away while laughing. "Oh you emotional wreck," I pulled the little handkerchief thing from my jacket and used it to wipe my Beauty's beautiful but tear stained face with. "There you go, you big baby," I teased which made everyone laugh even more.

"Stop it!" Bella giggled, taking the handkerchief and wiping the rest on her own.

"But you know, here goes," I unfolded my paper which had my vows written on it and cleared my throat obnoxiously loud, making her cringe and chuckle again. "Isabella but my friends call me Bella," The guests all laughed again and Bella smacked my raised arms with the handkechief. "That's how you introduced yourself to me the day we met. I was literally affraid that I would loose you to some other guy who would snatch you up if I didn't get to you first, so that's what I did. And I did it as fast as I could," Bella smiled, probably thinking about those first few weeks we were getting to know each other. "I loved you the moment I saw your pretty.." I let my gaze travel down her body before snapping back up to her face. "eyes! I loved your eyes s - still love your eyes!" She rolled those pretty eyes and facepalmed away from me towards the audience who were laughing. Again. Or was it still? I was pretty funny today apparently. "I loved you that day, I loved you the next and I'll love you forever more! Thank you for making me the happiest man on the planet, Bella."

The guests applauded me too and we turned back to the solemniser.

"Thank you, Bella and Edward, for those wonderfull words of love and promise. Let's continue. Isabella Marie Swan -"

Bella turned her beautiful gaze away from me and towards the solemniser to listen. "Do you take Edward, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to cherish and treasure, in sickness and health, in riches and poor, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?"

She looked back to me and smiled. "I do,"

"WHOO!" Emmett whooped from in between the crowd making everybody chuckle and turn in their seats to look at him. Bella bit her lip as her smile crept further onto her face.

"Thank you, Emmett," the solemniser acknowledged him. He was the same man who married Rose and Emmett when it was their turn, so he still remembered the loud mouth husband. "Now Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," He continued. "Do you take Bella, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and treasure, in sickness and health, in riches and poor, fo better or worse as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I cheered, pulling her closer by the waist. I couldn't wait anymore. I had to do it. Had to kiss her.

"At least wait for the cue, Edward," the solemniser teased. My head folded down and leaned onto her soft hair. "Hereby I declare you husband and wife! Now you may kiss the bride!"

Before he had finished the sentence my lips were on hers and she kissed me back vigourously. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen!"

My jaw hurt from smiling so much as I took my lovely wife's hand and walked her down the aisle, back up to the venue for the party and dinner.

"I love you, Edward," she said.

Turning to her I kissed Bella again. And again. and a small one after that. "I love you more,"

**Evening / Night : B****ella**

Dinner went well. Emmett had the most ridiculous speech and had everyone confused for quite a long time before they all caught on and started laughing.

Jasper, Alice and Leah each said some words of wisdom and Edward and I danced the night away as a happily newly-wed couple.

We couldn't stop touching eachother. When we sat down for a drink, I had my hand in his neck and he had his on my knee. When we danced we held eachother and when we just stood around and chatted with guests, he had his warm arms around me letting me soak up his love and listen to the rumbling in his chest.

I was in heaven.

The night came to an end and Edward was at the entrance of the room we had hired bidding everyone a goodnight. There was someone I hadn't talked to all day and it was bothering me.

My mother.

I had promised dad that I wouldn't go looking for a fight with her, but I did want to just sit with her. Like any daughter would want her mother on her wedding day. She was sitting alone by herself, sipping from a glass of red wine. I didn't think she saw me walking towards her, but apparently she did notice.

"_Here comes the bride.." _She sang softly when I came near her. Her cheeks and forehead were red and sweaty and I could smell on her breath that she had had more than just that glass.

"Hi mom," I greeted her, trying to be the bigger person. "Did you enjoy the party?"

My mother turned her head towards me and in a drunken stupor she reached towards my face. It was a gentle gesture and because she acted so slow I didn't flinch away. Her warm hand gently cupped my chin and a smile fell on her lips.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. Don't let anyone tell you differently," She frowned. "You are a talented, young, beautiful, smart, young, young lady, Bella. You don't need anyone to help do whatever you want to achieve in life. You, my darling, can do anything!" She encouraged.

It was sad to see her like this. I couldn't make out if she was being sincere or just too drunk to remember us having that big fall-out.

"Could you - _would _you - be able to live peacefully with yourself knowing I'm now married to Edward? I know you didn't really get along before. Why was that?"

Mom sighed and pulled her hands back to grab her drink again. "Oh honey. I was just - I was being dumb. Edward is a great, great, _great,_ good guy and you deserve nothing but the best and I know that he will provide it for you. I was wrong to judge him like all the others I knew who were like him. Edward's not like that at _all," _It sounded like her tongue had started fighting back to her and talking got harder and harder. "You two will be very happy together,"

My eyes filled with tears and I quickly got rid of them beforr Alice or Rose saw. They would have my head! "Thanks mom," My voice cracked and I reached over for a hug. It was quick, but a start.

"I'm going to find Edward. We'll be leaving for France tonight," Mom nodded and was already before I could leave back into her own dreamworld. I sighed. _'Well. It was nice while it lasted,'_ Edward had just finished saying goodbye to most of his side of the family when I hugged him from behind. "Hey Beautiful," He said, holding my hands against his chest with his bigger ones. "You still having a good time?"

I nodded against his shirt. "Wyuh," I said and made Edward's chest rumble which I liked a lot.

"Come again?"

"Yeah. It's been great," He pulled me in front of him for a tight hug and a deep kiss. We kind of lost ourselves in the moment.

"Hey! Safe some for the honeymoon, man!" Emmett cheered as he slapped his brother on the back. Rosalie was carrying a sleeping Mel and Jasper and Alice each had one of the twins. "You'll need it," He wiggled his eyesbrows but soon left aa he got summoned by his wife.

"Come on, dummy!" Rose said. She kissed me on the cheek. "Goodnight, Bella. Have fun in France!" She winked and left after kissing Edward goodbye aswell. Jasper and Alice said their goodbyes and left with Carlisle and Esme. That left my dad, mom and some lost stragglers who were still chatting.

"Bella," Dad said behind me. "Edward," He nodded to his son-in-law and gave us both a hug. "You two have fun on your trip," He tried. He was so uncomfortable talking about his only daughter going on her honeymoon.

"Dad," I chuckled and kissed his cheek. "It's our honeymoon, not a schooltrip. We're going to have fun alright," I felt Edward pinch by ass as he pulled me closer and I bit my lip.

"Alright, alright," Dad held up his hands in surrender. "Well, I need to find _my _missus somewhere and take us home. The Cafe isn't going to run itself. Where did she go?"

"Mom and I talked, dad," Edward and my dad both looked back to me.

"Really?" Dad asked and I nodded. "How - what happened?"

"We talked and she.. kind of apologised but not really. She said that she thinks I'm doing great in life and that she shouldn't have judged Edward like she has," Dad's eyebrows rose to show his surprise. "Well, she _was _really drunk, so I won't expect anything worthy for later, but you know.. it was still nice," I shrugged.

Now dad looked curious. "Drunk? Your mother had two glasses of wine. She isn't drunk," He commented and as I glanced to the table she was sitting at she wasn't there anymore.

**Night: ****Edward**

We picked France long before we even had the wedding sorted. Both Jasper and Alice and mom and dad had recommended it and after some looking around and searching on the internet we had booked the flight the same night as the wedding.

We will probably be very tired from the whole trip and jetlagged but Bella really wanted to spend our first week as a married couple alone. And I couldn't have complained if I wanted to.

The plane was about ready for take off and Bella was already asleep on my lap. She said she was going to stay up and watch a movie with me, but I just pulled our chairs back and snuggled her real close to me.

This was the perfect life.

**Morning : Edward**

Soft hands slowly shook me awake and my smile appeared before my eyes even opened. "What's up?" I groaned. Her lips pressed a soft kiss against mine while I slowly woke up.

"We're about to land," Bella said. "The bell just rang to put your seatbelt on," she pointed to the red signal on the screen in front of us. "And I couldn't get it on you myself, you fat lug," she teased and poked my side.

'Pfft!" I stuck my tongue out at her knowing full well that _she knew _that I had a flat stomach with nothing more than muscle. "That's Mr. Fat Lug to you, Mrs. Fat Lug," I smirked.

She punched my shoulder before placing her head there, at the perfect height for me to kiss it. "Almost there,"

**Morning : ****Bella**

The hotel was stunning. The exterior was very impressive. When I stepped out of the cab I was so captivated by it that I almost got hit by a bicycle. "Bella!" Edward had called and pulled me back to the cab. "They have bike roads here sweetheart. Gotta watch out,"

He tipped the driver and waved the busboy over to get our bags inside. Inside. Oh my God, inside! It was so beautiful! Edward lead me to the front desk with his hand on my lower back. "Bonsiour, madame," He started, his accent perfect of course. What can't this guy do?

Our room was also. _Bee - oo - ti - full. _Absolutely gorgeous! And a view over Paris, with the Eiffeltower! I couldn't stop bouncing I was so excited.

"You like?" Edward asked.

"I love," I answered. Eyeing the bed behind him, I stalking Edward backwards until he caught on to what I was doing and smirked.

"Oh, is it time?" He asked. I nodded biting my lip. "Can we take a shower first? I smell like plane," He said. His hands found their way to my hips and mine found his soft hair.

My fake pout made him chuckle. I raised my shirt over my head leaving me in my lacy bra. "Fine. Only if you wash me. _Thoroughly." _I winked.

"Oh believe me, Mrs. Cullen. I intend to,"

**The morning After: Edward**

The sun always wakes me up before my actual alarmclock. And in a way.. it's a nice method of waking up. So now I can look at my beautiful wife, curled up around in the covers of the hotel bed and not worry that the alarm might have woken her up.

Today we would go to all the big touristy places like the Eiffeltower, the Notre Dam and the Arch d' Triomph. All the things Bella was so excited about. Then around 8 we have cute candle lit dinner planned for us. A good day planned ahead!

Breakfast was already ordered and would be here by nine-thirty but for now I just let myself bask at the woman beside me and thinking how I could be so lucky, thanking the angels up above that they could be so selfless as to let one of themselves go and give her to me.

And she was all mine. And I am hers. For ever and ever.

**I'm currently still in process of writing Bapos 2, so this is what I did witg the wedding as I didn't want to put it into the story itself. It's a bit messy but I liked it sp I hope you do too!****There might be some other story popping up soon if I have the time! Happy Easter for all who celebrate it!!****Bye!**


End file.
